Who leaves a wedding early anyway?
by Shizuo Thundering
Summary: This was the day Heiwajima Shizuo and Douglanikov Vorona got married. This also was the day Orihara Izaya's heart definitively died.


**Title** : Who leaves a wedding early anyway?

 **Rating** : M

 **Pairing** : One sided IzayaxShizuo / Shirona

 **Disclaimer** : I own none of these characters!

This story contains implied unrequited MalexMale love. It is not proofread yet. Keep in mind my English is not perfect and I would be grateful if anyone pointed out my mistakes so I can improve my English.

* * *

They were radiant. Her mid-long blond hair hidden under a veil and her white, very white dress. But what caught Izaya's attention even more was the person at her side. Tall. Surprisingly not blond. Beautiful chocolate hair, a strong jaw, a soft smile clinging onto his face like an ugly disease. This was the day Heiwajima Shizuo and Douglanikov Vorona got married. This also was the day Orihara Izaya's heart definitively died.

[Back months ago]

"I'd like you to be my witness."

"Pardon me, Shizu-chan?"

"And bring someone with you. I wouldn't want you to leave. Who leaves a marriage early anyway?"

"I'm sorry but-"

"Vorona and I are getting married, what don't you understand? I want you as my witness."

Why him? They hated each other, didn't they? Was this going to be the end of their game? The end of thirteen years of chases, of mayhem, of trying to get under each other's skins? It was all going to end with a marriage? With the blond bitch who had tried to kill Shizuo himself years back then? Izaya just couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it.

"Don't expect me to say nice things then."

"I was not."

A shy smile. Brilliant chocolate brow eyes meeting blood-dried like orbs. An awkward atmosphere. He had ended up saying yes to that protozoan. He couldn't believe it.

"Well, into battle then..." Izaya muttered to himself as perfected his tie in front of his mirror. When he looked in that one, he could see a tired man. Someone far away from who he used to be, even few months ago. He seemed plain old and tired. As if life and its events had worn him out forever. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he soon let his digits slide on his cheekbones in a tired gesture. Even climate seemed to approve of them two getting married. He wanted to throw up. If he had expected this to end up this way... He surely would have acted before. Staring at the blue sky that seemed to be taunting him by the window bay of his appartment, Izaya tried to understand where he had gone wrong.

Probably since the very beginning... right?

[Present hour]

Music was filling the air as the bride and groom were dancing in the middle of the room they had choosen for that special event, white dress whirling as they gracefully moved across the room, a reduced crowd of people watching them as they smiled to each other, obviously content to be here, in each other's arms. Dim candle light were brightening the room, making it look more intimate than ever. Izaya was leaning against the wall, Namie standing beside him. The information broker had ended up asking her to come with him because he apparently was not allowed to leave before the others. But that required him paying her twice this month. Greedy bitch. But he had accepted anyway. Tanaka Tom seemed to be silently crying as Kasuka was silently standing next to him, a smile adoring this once blank face. When finally the newly married couple stopped dancing, the piano dying down with few hanging notes, they shyly kissed each other, making Izaya cringe slightly.

What had he done to deserve this, huh? And now, Shizuo was looking at him with his puppy face and-

"Ladies and gentlemen, one last thing- Today, two people shared their vows in front of us." What was he even saying? Why couldn't he shut up? He had to ruin it. He just /had/ to. He just couldn't let them be happy. Yet, his mouth kept talking. And talking.

And talking.

His voice screamed deceit and lies. He was not happy. His words, carefully choosen slipped past his lips without he could do a thing about it. How could it hurt so much?When finally music filled the room at the end of his discourse, he got closer to Shizuo and Vorona who were both smiling at him. Izaya had never seen Shizuo smile at him like that before. Was this the sound of his heart breaking and the face of life mocking him?

"Thank you, Izaya." Whatever, Shizu-chan. Whatever. You wouldn't be thanking me if only you knew. "I hope the three of you will be happy. You won't need me to annoy you anymore with that newcomer. It'll do the job for me."

Silence.

"Pardon?" The couple looked at each other, eyes almost shining, afraid to understand what had been told to them. But Izaya had already walked away, trying to join Namie who had disappeared in the crowd. Crowd that was surrounding him. Shoving him away. Ignoring him. Under normal circumstances, he would have loved being surrounded this way to observe them. But not today. Nor any other that came after this one.

Turning round on his heels, blank face in the middle of a sea of smile, the information broker retrieved his coat and walked out of the room, fresh air hitting his face when he opened the door, forever freezing his face into an impassive mask, silently closing it behind him.

Walking away from the overloading happiness that was this room, Izaya slipped his coat on and made his way back to his own lonely appartment, crimson eyes observing a dark pregnant sky, clouds menacing the perfect day the newly married couple had choosen, the deafening music muffled as his legs lead him elsewhere.

This had been the last time Heiwajima Shizuo heard of Orihara Izaya.


End file.
